bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Just Business
Prologue In the streets of Japan, the War on Drugs has become the talk of the nation. Politicians, Heroes, and Human Activists alike have spoken their mind as the issue becomes more controversial. Quirk enhancing drugs have been around for decades, but a new drug has hit the streets. The Hero association has named the drug in question, Detonators. Many question how such a lethal narcotic made its way to the regular people of Japan. Some blame the military, while others blame the Hero Association, but both organizations have denied these accusations and now they work in unison to end this war. But despite their best efforts, Detonators have become vastly popular and unless the source is found and terminated, the War will never end... Recent reports have revealed that several trails of the narcotic have lead back to the city of Akihabara. As the city is considered an Otaku hub, it would be ideal for distributors as it would allow them to mask their identity through cosplay. And with nerds who dream of becoming just like their idols in video games, anime, and manga wandering around every corner, distribution would most likely thrive. With this information, a team of officers and heroes of different agencies were assembled to locate and gather information on the drug. On the rooftop of a building located just near the police station a man with white hair and silver coat opened the door to the rooftop. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear and to also see if anyone else involved made it already. When he observes every corner of the building he made his way to the edge of the roof and observed the city and await for anyone else to come. "I wonder if any hero's even got the call. This kind of mission isn't suited for the fame and fortune type." He thought in his head as he stared out in the distance. By the edge of the rooftop where the man was standing, two ears sprouted as they were flowers coming out of nowhere. They soon showed to be part of the head of a small animal, a rabbit, that struggled to make its final move to reach the top of the buildng. By putting her paws on the brick and impulsioning herself in the wall with her legs, Mimi did a flip before landing with her two hind legs in the edge of rooftop, right in front of the man. With a low and cute voice, she greeted him. "Hi, I'm Mimi. Nice to meet you. It seems we are the first ones." she said, cleaning herself from the dust that accumulated on her fur. Having spent the last five minutes observing everyone present, Doku Gently and silently gliding down towards the roof landing ever so softly yet loud enough to alert the others of his presents before making his way towards the group. "For what purpose did you choose such an open and revealing location for a and I quote “top secret meeting” " ?, questioned Doku in a soft yet regal tone as he turns his sharp golden eyes upon the White haired man after briefly bow at Mimi in greeting. The wind around the duo began to pick up slightly as a man landed on the ground next to them. Super Storm looked at the two other heroes, attempting to gain an understanding of what was going on. A rabbit, and Pro Hero Doku. This would be interesting. "Pleasure to meet you two. May I know why I was called here?" he asked. The white haired man turned around to face the heroes standing before him. "So, in the end all we got are two." He mumbled quietly to himself. "Welcome heroes. First of all i'd like to thank you for accepting the call to lend the Police Force your aid." He said with a serious look and tone that seemed unwelcoming, almost as if he had forced himself to say it. "In case your wondering i am Detective Gozu Sontara of the Police Force and for this one time only, your leading officer. I've called you here for a problematic that both police and heroes have been dealing with for months. The Detonators drug." Mimi has a good hearing and her ears are nice tools to catch the sounds in her surroundings with extreme precision, which didn't leave unnoticed the man's mumbling towards the group. She approached the other two heroes with hops, leaving her original position and standing right in front of them, facing towards the detective. She adressed him politely, correcting his speech just before introducing herself one more time. "Nice to meet you, sir. As long as the situation is really bad, we are three, not two. Just because this man was the last one to arrive, it is not good to exclude him from the discussion". She pointed her right paw to the red-haired man with glasses, confident of her conclusion.